


Sooo Pretty

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Niall, M/M, Party, Respectful harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: "Arry?" Niall yawns as he hooks his arm over my stomache and is pretty much asleep on me."Yeah babe?" I whisper, carding my fingers through his hair softly."T'anks for- um- I didn't fall and die" he mutters."It's okay, you'd have made a mess on the floor if I'd let you die" I joke."You're very pretty" he smiles again."Thank you love. You're very pretty too" I grin. Listening and replying to him whilst trying not to laugh."I though' you- were mean- um- but you're pretty. Louis said- said um- you're decent- but I t'ink- you're pretty" he rambles into my neck.OrNiall is a nerd. Harry is popular. Niall falls asleep on Harry at on of harrys parties and drunk rambles.





	Sooo Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i haven't been active for a while. That's shit of me :(

Niall pov

"Niall, maybe, you should come with me!" Louis shrieks as he takes my Harry potter book off me and chucks it softly on the bed.

"You've lost my page" I complain and reach for the book. He drops me by gently grabbing my outstretched arm and sighing until I meet his eyes.

"You need a break. You need to get out of the the house and have some time to yourself"

"And that's gonna happen at a party with a hundred people?" I scoff.  
"No. But it's social interaction. It's living and it's having fun. It's not serious and depressing-"

"- I'm sorry that me being a full time carer to my sick brother is depressing you" I snap.

"That's not what I mean. You need some niall time" he says softly.  
"You're right. A couple 'hours" I mumble after a moment. I could do with a break. I love my brother Greg, I really do. But sometimes it can be mentally draining.

"Good. We'll have a nice night and loosen you up a bit. Also, my mum is down stairs, she's going to watch greg" He smiles as he pulls our a navy blue shirt and some black skinny jeans from my wardrobe.

"Wow, you've thought of everything. Thank you louis" I say honestly.  
"No worries. Right, shower and get dressed, I'll do your hair and we can go." He says as he lays on my bed and plays on his phone.

"You really are the best, you know that?" I grin as I stand at the door that joins my bedroom to my bathroom.  
"I know" He smirks and gestures me to go get a shower.

I have a quick shower, washing with strawberry shower gel and using Apple shampoo and conditioner. I don't take long, the water is nice and relaxing but the sooner we leave the sooner I can come back and go to bed. I'm exhausted.

I leave the warmth of the shower and brave going to my room. I quickly dry myself woth a towel and pull on the clothes I've been instructed to wear.

"What shoes?" I mumble as I pull some green socks on.  
"Oh! Good question nialler! White supras" Louis grins.

In all fairness I'm 17 and can decide my own shoes but if I do and Louis doesn't approve he'll give me a look as if to say 'those ones? Really?' It's safer and quieter to let him choose. It also means I won't look like a twat though as Louis is literally a fashion guru.

"So I'm thinking, sexy quiff" Louis grins as he comes over to my mirror where I'm stood. He presses my shoulders until I sit on my chair and he runs his hands through my still damp hair.

"Sure- if you think it will look alright" I half smile. I'm really nervous. I'm not used to socialising and haven't seen anyone from college for nearly a year. What if I don't fit in?

"You'll be fine. And like hell I'm leaving you. And- you know if anyone says anything I'll sort them out" he warns.

"You're not much bigger than I am" I laugh.

"No I'm not, but I'm not weak in a fight either. If they hurt my best friend, I'll hurt them" he warns again.

"Thank you lou" I whisper so quietly I fear he doesn't hear me, but I feel the soft kiss on the top of my hair and know he did. After the small sentimental moment he claps his hands loudly (scaring the shit out of me) and sets to styling my hair. He makes it look really good in all fairness. Like a messy quite that does look sexy if I do say so myself.

"Right. Do your teeth and I'll meet you downstairs" he smiles and heads towards the stairs.

I head over to grab my phone from my bedside table and notice my book on the side with a post it note sticking out from near the middle. When I open the book to that page I note it was the one I was on when Louis took the book off of me. It earns my heart that he does care about me this much. Enough to go out of his way to find my page (the one he lost) so I don't have to.

After brushing my teeth I head downstairs to see Louis waiting for me.

"Thanks Joannah" I smile at his mum who is on the kitchen making a cup of tea.  
"No problem babe. You two have fun. Stay safe, look after each other and make sure you get pissed or there was no point going" she says firmly, waving the teaspoon at us with a small smirk.

"most parents would be against underage drinking" I laugh.  
"Well I'm not most parents. Oh and I've left you both a present in Louis coat pocket" she smirks.

We both frown and Louis looks slightly alarmed if not terrified of what he might find.

"Condoms!" Louis shrieks as he pulls out a small handful of the small packets.  
"Just in case!" She stresses then shoves us out of the door.

"My mother gave me condoms" he states bluntly before bursting out laughing.  
"Your mother is the best" I grin.  
"Yeah she is. Now, let's get you wasted"

"No lou. A couple of drinks. That's all" I stress.  
"Nope. You know Harry won't allow that" he smirks.  
"Harry who?" I quiz slowly. Please don't say styles. Please don't say styles. Please don't say-

"-Styles! It's his party" Louis beams like it's the best thing since The Kingsman The Golden Circle film.  
"I can't go to Harry styles party!"  
"Why not? Everyone goes. His parties are legendary" he says plainly.

"Because he's popular and arrogant and mean and a man slag-"

"-He's actually a really nice guy. Polite and somewhat charming but he's a decent lad" Louis buts in.  
"Don't leave me" I almost plead.  
"Never nialler" he smiles as we head towards the thumping music and people passed out on the grass with red plastic cups laude near them.

"Come on, we can hang with zayn and liam" Louis smiles and tugs me towards the kitchen where the numerous bottles of various alcoholic drinks are lined up. There are a few stacks of plastic cups beside them. Louis grabs two bottles of beer and opens them before handing me one.

"Thanks" I mumble and have a small sip.

The party is loud and fun if you're sociable. But I'm not. So it's not. I enjoy catching up with Liam and zayn though and Louis keeps supplying me with cups of random alcohol and saying 'drink this'. I started off questioning every drink he gave me by asking whats in it. The more I drink the less I ask. I'm passed caring I think.

I'm not drunk but I'm quite tipsy and giggly.

I tend to get giggly and tired when drunk so im half expecting to fall asleep in a corner somewhere. I don't. Luckily.

"Nialler, I'm off for a piss. Don't go anywhere" Louis says as he stands up.

I frown that he left me and huff. I don't want to stay here. I wanna go! I stop pouting when Liam and zayn burst out laughing telling me I'm adorable.

"Awe- with the pouty face-" liam cackles.  
"So fucking cute"  
"Awe. He's like a 5 year old"  
"Niall? Niall come back!" I hear zayn say over the music. I didn't even realise is stood up until my feet were carrying me to the kitchen.

I remember having a sit down on the way and sighing to myself. I also remember some arms pick me up and clap me on the back once fully standing.

"Careful buddy. You'll get trampled on" he laughs as he makes sure I'm stood right before letting go of me.  
"T'anks. I- mate- I need- alco- beer. I want beer" I slur and stumble towards the beer. The mystery man laughs and I see him leave the room.

___

Harry pov

"Harry, there's a drunk kid in the kitchen. Looked a bit lost" Justin smiles as he joins me a some of the lads on the sofa for a drink.

"I'll sort him-" Ashton says and makes a move to stand up.  
"You're alright. I'll make sure he's okay" I say as I stand up. I need to stretch my legs anyway. And make sure the kid doesn't break anything.

I make my way to the kitchen, smiling at a few people and telling one of the girls to stop drawing on the wall with red lipstick. When I get to the kitchen door I straight away notice the drunk lad. He does look like a kid. He looks about 14 and I'm really hoping he isn't and is older. I don't want the guilt of getting a young teenager pissed.

"Hey, You okay mate?" I mumble as I stop him standing up on top of the counter top. He sits down on it instead and flops his head to the side with a quizzical look.  
"M- dance" he giggles.  
"Not up there bud. Come on, let me get you down" I half smirk.

He pouts and it's really fucking adorable.

"Come on" I prompt him.  
"Don' wanna" he grumbles and crosses his arms woth yet another pout. I can't help but laugh at that.

 

"Come on. Let me help you" I say once again and hook my arms around his waist to lift him down.

"Argh! No! No! Don't wanna" he whines and fights against me a little and flaps his arms until I let go of him.  
"You can't sit up there. You'll fall" I say pointedly.  
"You- I will drop- I fall" he stresses through very drunken rambling.  
"I won't drop you babe" I smile and offer my Hand out to get him off the cupborad. He takes my hand and tries to get himself down but end up wobbling and I have to grab him so he doesn't fall off the cupboard and onto his face.

"Hehehe. 'M sleepy" he giggles.  
"Why don't you come and sit with me for a while" I offer. Not giving him chance to answer but guiding him over to the sofa I was previously sat on. I don't want to leave him on his own. Not in this state. If I can get him sat somewhere safe I can find out who he arrived with and see if they're still here.

"What's your name love?" I ask softly.  
"Niy-all" he hiccups.

"Arry?" He mumbles as I sit him down next to Justin and sit on the other side of him.  
"Yeah babe?"  
"Why are you- you're so pretty" he slurs and rest his face in the crook of my neck then places a few sloppy little kisses there.

Of course I start laughing because he's an adorable drunk and he would be super embarrassed if he gets told what he's done. Everyone around us seems to find it hilarious as well.

"Awe, Harry's got an admirer" like jokes.  
"Harry's got an easy lay" Callum smirks. That gets a few cheers. I frown. He's too intoxicated to consent to anything.

"No I haven't" I half snap.  
"He'd love it" Callum smirks.  
"He wouldn't be against it" James adds.  
"He isn't sober enough to consent to it" I snap.

Luckily Callum and James drop it so I don't have to punch them in the face.

"He came in with the feisty one" Cher smiles, clearly on the same wave length as me.  
"Who?" I frown.  
"Um- Louis Harrison?" She questions.  
"Tomlinson?" I correct her gently.  
"Yeah. Him! I'll go find him" She smiles and heads off.

"Arry?" Niall yawns as he hooks his arm over my stomache and is pretty much asleep on me.  
"Yeah babe?" I whisper, carding my fingers through his hair softly.  
"T'anks for- um- I didn't fall and die" he mutters.  
"It's okay, you'd have made a mess on the floor if I'd let you die" I joke.

"You're very pretty" he smiles again.  
"Thank you love. You're very pretty too" I grin. Listening and replying to him whilst trying not to laugh.

"I though' you- were mean- um- but you're pretty. Louis said- said um- you're decent- but I t'ink- you're pretty" he rambles into my neck.

"Thanks babe. Should we get you home?" I grin.  
 "No. M fine stay here" he mutters before he's snoring softly against my neck.

I loop my arms around his waist and he throws his left leg over me and shuffles slightly so he's pretty much straddling my waist. He rubs his nose against my chest before sighing and flopping against my body.

"He's gonna be so embarrassed when I show him this" James grins. I turn to face him and note he's filming us on his phone. I'm about to tell him to delete the video when louis comes into the room cackling away.

"What the fuck!? Nialler, Come on" he laughs and pats niall on the back to try and wake him.  
"M 'sleep" he mutters.  
"I can see that. You're asleep on Harry styles. You're aware of this right?" He cackles.

"Shh. M 'sleep" he yawns. That's all we get out of him. It's not for lack of trying, but he's literally dead to the world asleep.

"Niall come on. Let's get you home? Get you to bed yeah?" Louis laughs gently, still trying to wake the faux blonde. Niall doesn't move. He doesn't reply, just snores softly into my neck.

"Niall come on" Louis tries again and lifts niall off of me. Niall whines in protest but loops his arms around Louis easily enough as Louis picks him up, resting his hands under his bum and carrying him like a small child.

"Can you manage?" I frown. Louis is strong. Mentally. But physically he isn't much bigger than niall is and although the blonde isn't heavy, he will be to louis if he holds him for a long time.

"Yeah, get him home" he smiles.

"Let me give you a lift" I offer as i stand up and grab my car keys.  
"No. You've been drinking" he frowns and moves niall away from me like he's a small child and I'm dangerous.  
"I haven't had anything to drink or smoke" I say honestly.

"Sure you don't mind?" He bites his lip softly.  
"Course not" i smile and ruffle nialls hair gently.

"Arry?" Niall mumbles.  
"Yeah babe" I laugh. Preparing myself for the drunken rambling.  
"You're pretty" he yawns and looks at me through sleepy eyes.

"Thanks babe. You've said. A few times" I laugh a little.  
"You should- give me- your number" He stammers.  
"Thought you were gonna say something else then nialler" Louis laughs. As do the people around us when the catch up and get on the same wave length.

"What makes you think you deserve my number? I mean, you just fell asleep on me at my party. That's a little rude" I joke.

"B'cos you have a heart of- um- nicely-ness- and- and you- didn't take 'vantage me" He mumbles into Louis shoulder.

"Okay babe. Good point. You want my number?" I ask. He nods his head slightly.  
"I want something in return"  
"Hmmm" niall hums, pretty much asleep again. Louis glares at me, like he's expecting me to say something rude or take advantage.  
"Don't throw up in my car" I plead.

"Hehe. M'eby" niall giggles.

 

It turns out niall does throw up in my car. Twice. Once hes sat down he's sick on the floor where his feet are. Then sick again as he stands up to get out of the car. Louis who was sat in the back with him looks so mortified and apologetic.

"I'm so sorry. I'll pay for it cleaning-" he starts but I cut him off.  
"It's fine I'll get it cleaned. No harm done. I'll help you get him to bed" i offer and pick niall up how louis had previously.

Louis leads me towards the house and let's us I. He has a quick word with a woman I know is his mum before showing me to nialls room.

Everything about it screams 'niall'. There are numerous band posters on the walls complete with three guitars on stands in the corner. A bed and wardrobe etc. But I can tell niall chose everything in here.

I lay the faux blonde gently down onto the bed and smooth some of his hair down.  
"Thanks for- bringing us back" Louis smiles.  
"No problem. Have a weakness for blondes that call me pretty" I joke.

"He really thinks you are. He likes you. So if you're interested then don't play around with him. If you're not, don't lead him on"

"He said he thought I was a mean dick" I frown and raise my left eyebrow questionably.

"He did. But he met you like a year ago when you stopped him being pushed down the stairs in the crowd of people. He's had a soft spot for you since then"

I remember that day. It was super crowded on the stairs near science and as I was walking up the stairs some lads were pushing to get down. They pushed niall, who was like 5 foot at the time, and he went flying down the stairs. I grabbed his good to stop him falling. Nearly strangled the kid in the process but the thought was there.

"I do like him. Is like to be friends with him at least" I say softly. Louis nods and climbs into bed next to niall.  
"Let him know then" is all he says before sleep takes over.

I think of an imaginative way i can show him I like him. I first think of stealing one of his guitars and holding it to ransom until niall agrees to go on a date with me. I then think that it's a bit cruel and he seems to love his his guitars. I don't want to upset him. Quite the opposite.

I then think of writing him a soppy poem but I'm tired and can't think of anything to rhyme with niall. I give up on that.

In the end I settle for writing a message on his bedroom mirror and leaving to join the party I'd rather not be at.

___

Niall pov

"Oh m' fuckin' 'ed" I whine as i roll over and bury my face in the pillow, trying to hide my eyes from the glaring sunlight.  
"Light weight" Louis murmers but I cn hear the smile in his voice.  
"I don' even 'member gettin' 'ome" I mutter as a wave of nausea creeps up on me and I'm prepared to make a dash for the bathroom.  
   
"You won't. Haha. You were so out of it" Louis cackles.  
" Wha' 'appened?" I murmer half cringing at what I could have done. His smile says it was bad.

"Not much. You tried dancing on the kitchen cupboard. Told Harry styles he's 'sooo pretty'. Fell asleep on him. And then threw up in his car. Twice" he lists off. His face is straight the whole time, to the point where - if I didn't hear what he said - I'd have thought It wasn't a big deal.

"What the fuck!? Why did you let me do that?" I shriek and bolt upright. I instantly regret moving and cradle my pounding head in my Hand.

"Have some meds" Louis says softly and points to the bedside table that contains a cup of tea and paracetamol. I nod in appreciation and take the pain killers. Washing them down with most of the tea.

"I was at the toilet when you were climbing on the cupboard. Liam and zayn said you walked off! And when I came back I saw you asleep on Harry and muttering about how pretty he is. Also, you were in such a state, I'm not surprised you threw up in the car-"

"- you kept feeding me alcohol!" I protest.

"I know. It was funny" He says plainly.  
"Did I do anything else?" I grumble.  
"You may- or may not! - have asked Harry styles for his number"

"Oh my god. I'm dead. I'm well and truly dead" I whimper.  
"He- he left you a message" Louis responds and points to my mirror that has a message written on it in black pen.

 

Hey ni,  
Hope the heads okay today and don't worry, I won't make you clean my car :p  
Not sure how much you remember but the gist of last night was that you think I'm 'sooo pretty'. If it was the booze talking, okay, if not then, call me

07893 345212 x

"So? What you gonna do?" Louis shouts.  
" 'm gon' be sick" I mumble as o dive out of bed and throw my head over the sink, just in time for the vomit to land in a semi decent place.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone want this continued or are we good with this ending?
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated :D


End file.
